


A Big Sister Protecting her Brother at all Costs (Title sUckS, I'm sOrrryyy)

by OUATlover2000



Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, But his moms and big sister love him, F/F, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter is hurting, little brother Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: Wanda will always protects her little brother, even if it means sacrificing her own relationshipOrPeter's being bullied, but doesn't want their mom's to know, and forces Wanda to make a terribly tough decision.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A Big Sister Protecting her Brother at all Costs (Title sUckS, I'm sOrrryyy)

Wanda was… angry, there are no words to describe the amount of anger she felt towards a fifteen year old boy. Her eye was twitching dangerously, and Peter, her adorable, nerdy, and sweet, yet idiotic brother, was pleadingly shaking his head at her. But this was one thing she could not walk away from. The boy, she vowed to protect from the shy age 9, him being 7, at the time, was being man handled by some… _boy_ who seems to think he’s better.

“Unhand my brother, _right now_!” She demanded fiercely. The boy’s eyes were nearly wide as saucers, as he obliged. “What gives you the right to-”

“Wanda! Just stop! I can handle myself, stay out of it!”

The sixteen year old girl raised an eyebrow at her younger brother. “Didn’t much look like you were handling it, Pete.” She said dangerously calm. The ‘boy’ took the opportunity to run away, along with his buddies, and the only ones left standing there were the siblings. 

“Well I was. Flash is just jealous because of my high scores. He’s never done anything worse than pin me to the lockers, and he only does that so often because-” he cut himself off. “My point is, he mostly just says mean stuff. I promise I can handle it.”

Her eye twitched again. “Fine! I’m telling mom and mama. You can convince _them_ that you can handle it. Since you’re so sure!”

“No.”

“Какого черта ты имеешь в виду «нет», Питер?” (What the hell do you mean ‘No’, Peter?)

Peter huffed. “Они не будут меня слушать, Ванда, пожалуйста!” (They won’t listen to me, Wanda please!)

She smirked, then shrugged her shoulders, giving him a look. “Для меня это похоже на личную проблему.” (Sounds like a personal problem to me.)

His gaze hardened. “Расскажи мой секрет, а я расскажу свой.” (You tell my secrets, then I tell yours.)

“What secrets?” 

He shrugged. “Oh I dunno sis. Perhaps, about a certain eighteen year old boy? And maybe that every Friday night, at 11:15, you sneak out to go see him?” His cocky demeanor diminished when she took a step forward, he instantly took about five steps back. “Wanda, I don’t _wanna_ tell on you, but I will if you tell them about Flash.” 

Wanda took another step forward, and the frightened younger sibling took off running, the chase didn’t stop until a teacher caught them and sent them both to the office.

XXX

Pepper was thrown for a loop when she got a phone call from Principal Morita that her two, inseparable kids were sent to his office, for one of them chasing the other down the halls, basically throughout the entire school. And despite her best efforts, she snorted. “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry, that was so unprofessional. Um, I’m on my way.” After the principal assured her that it was okay, she hung up and grabbed her keys. Once in the car, she made a call. 

“Hey love, what’s up?”

Pepper smiled at her wife's voice. “I’m headed to the school, both the kids are in trouble.”

“Both of them?” Nat questioned wearily. “What in the world did they do?”

The CEO giggled. “Apparently, Wanda was chasing Peter around the school because he made her mad. Babe.” She said, laughing. “They’re yours today.”

“Nah, you got the call.” Nat retorted, then “Hold on, I’m meeting you there, I gotta see this.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You’re just as bad sometimes, I swear. Okay. I love you, bye.”

“Love you bye.”

Pepper ended the call with a sigh. She wondered what would cause the close duo to have such a disagreement to act like that. And at school, no less. 

The wife’s arrived at the same time, and walked into the school.

XXX

Outside the Principal’s office, sat two teenagers, glaring daggers at one another. “Mom, Mama.”

“Wanda, shut up.” Peter muttered, but regretted it, when there were three sets of eyes glaring at him. “Sorry mom. Sorry mama.” He muttered.

“Is one of you going to explain to us, what the hell is going on?”

In unison, the siblings had two separate answers. “Yes.” “No.” Then, “Seriously Wan, stop.”

“I have a confession to make guys.” She blurted. “I have a boyfriend.” Peter’s eyes flew open… crap, there went his blackmail plan, _shit_. “I’ve been seeing him behind your back for six months, because he is eighteen and a half. I know that it was wrong, and I’m sorry for lying to you, but I love him and I didn’t want you to make me stop seeing him.”

“We _will_ be talking about this when we get home, young lady.” Pepper told her.

As furious as Nat was, she was also curious. “Why did you decide until now to tell us.”

Wanda _grinned_. “Oh I’m so glad you asked, mama!”

“Shut the hell up Wanda. I’m serious!”

She ignored him. “Peter tried to blackmail me into not telling you that he’s being bullied, by some guy named Flash.”

“ _What?!_ ” From both of them, then “We will talk about _all_ of this when we get home kids. I _mean_ it.” Pepper warned. “Your mama and I are gonna go talk with the principal,and I don’t wanna hear _one word_ , until we get home. Am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” Both teens muttered.

The meeting with the principal went fairly smoothly. Rather than being suspended, both kids got a week's worth of Detention, and have to come in tomorrow morning, a Saturday, to clean up their mess. They weren’t _pleased_ , but they were glad it wouldn’t be on their records.

XXX

As soon as they got to the house, Peter bolted to his room and slammed his door shut. “Well, it looks like your talk’s coming first Wanda, while Petey cools off.”

“Kay.” She whispered. “I’m sorry for lying to you, but I love him, I really love him, _please_.”

Natasha sighed. “I’m glad that you told us, rather than letting your brother continue getting bullied love, but you’re sixteen, you don’t-”

“I do! Don’t tell me I don’t, because I do mama!” She felt tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. “He’s been begging me to tell you the truth since after like 3 weeks of seeing each other, because he didn’t want this to happen! You can do your stupid background check! We don’t care, his name is Victor Edwin Jarvis Jr, but he goes by Vision. He’s nearly as intelligent as bubba, but he was homeschooled through high school because he was bullied a lot, and he loves me and I love him and please, please-”

“Wanda! Breathe, baby stop and breathe!” Pepper all but begged. Wanda stopped and took a few shaky breaths before her breathing evened out. “Honey, we’ve been saying your name for a while, but you were so focused on defending this boy to us, let alone stop to breathe honey.”

At this point, Nat already had Wanda enveloped in a bear hug. “M sorry, but please don’t-”

“We won’t love. We won’t. But we need to meet him before you guys see each other again.”

Wanda nodded. “And you’re grounded. Mama and I will discuss for how long.” Then, “Once a week for six months is a lot of sneaking out babe. Plus the lying, you’re looking at two weeks, at the least.”

“Can I call him and let him know… in private? He’ll worry if I don’t show up on Friday.”

Natasha nodded, releasing her hold on Wanda… reluctantly. Ever since her son’s death 10 years ago, anytime either of her kids were in any type of danger, she _slightly_ freaks out. “You do that while mom and I have a chat with Petey.”

“Just… don’t let him convince you he can handle it. Please.”

The parents kissed her on the forward, with a promise to take care of it, then made their way to the teenage boys bedroom. Natasha reached up and knocked. “We’re coming in to talk, love.”

“Is Wan okay? I heard her crying… but I’m mad at her, so I didn’t go out.”

Pepper smiled. “She’s okay. She just freaked out because she thought we were gonna force her and Vision apart.” Peter let out a breath of relief. “However, you are in plenty of trouble yourself, mister. First of all, why would you not tell us you were being bullied, honey?”

“Because, I can h-”

“Do not finish that sentence, ребенок.” (Baby) “Secondly, you tried to blackmail your sister into keeping yet _another_ secret from us? Where in the world did you even learn to do that.” An awkward beat of silence. “Don’t answer that.”

“Peter, why did you want to keep it from us so badly, even going so far as to put your sister in such an awful position.” Pepper asked softly, brushing the tears that quickly came to her son’s face. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty honey, I just wanna know _why_?”

He pondered coming out with it, admitting why he was so bloody terrified to to tell his parents about a stupid bully. He shook his head. “Dunno.” He mumbled. 

“I think you do know, though.” Nat commented, brushing a fallen curl behind the boy's ear. 

Peter shook his head. “No.”

“Yeah.”

“No!” Peter said defiantly, tears falling freely.

Pepper sighed. “Petey-pie. Do you not trust us enough? Did we do somet-”

“No mom! I just, I… I just- ugh!”

“You just what?” The SHIELD agent had found her opening.

Then, “Hold on, are you _interrogating_ our son?”

_Shit_. “Uh…Пити, I need the spotlight back on you.” (Petey) “Quickly.”

Peter gave the barest hint of a smile. “Nah mama, I think you’re rockin’ the spotlight.” Then he slumped when his mom’s glare was refocused on him. He sighed. “Promise not to be mad. Or, or to like… send me to live somewhere else?”

“Hold on, _what_?” All the anger that Pepper was feeling mere seconds ago, vanished. “Why in the world would you think that sweetie?”

A shrug. “Dunno.”

“We’re not gonna do _that_ again, are we?”

Peter sighed. “It’s just that, um… when I was living with aunt May… and I told her what was… I told her what was going on, then a day later, she sent me to um, to live with you guys.”

“Oh мой сын,” (my son) “May didn’t _send you_ to live with us.” Then, “How much do you remember about the day that you came to live with us.”

Peter frowned. “Not much. Mostly just Wanda telling me that there wouldn’t be any more bad touches, and mom,” he glanced at Pepper, “holding me when I was crying.”

“May showed up at our doorstep, barely able to stop herself from crying, she didn’t want you to see. So I took you into Wanda’s bedroom and the two of you did _God knows what_.” Peter gave a bashful smile. “When I got back, your aunt just broke down honey. She didn’t know how to take care of you, especially without Ben. She blamed herself.” Nat said, sadly.

“What? But… why?”

“Because Baby,” Pepper continued, “She was in charge of you, had the roles been reversed your mama and I would have blamed ourselves too. Peter, when you have kids, they are your _whole_ world, if they’re hurting, then you’re hurting.” She sighed, and let Nat pick up on the story.

“I got pretty upset midway through… because of my past, and- oof!” Peter lurched forward and wrapped her in a hug, he knew how much of a toll it was on her when she talked about her past, before SHIELD. “I left to cool off, and your mom followed, he held me for quite a while, as I cried, and when we came back, May was holding a folder full of paperwork. She said she was relinquishing custody and that she wanted you to be with us.”

“But she would’ve been a great parent!” He quickly defended.

“I know… we knew Peter.” Pepper said. “And I remember thinking about talking her out of it, hell I probably could have. But… I was selfish. The only reason that they were granted custody in the first place was because of your blood relation.”

“You fought for custody?”

Pepper hummed in the affirmative. “Baby, we missed you _so_ much, and we couldn’t stand the thought of letting you go again. So we… _I_ let her transfer custody from her, to us, because I was selfish, and I refused to lose you… to lose your _father_ all over again. That one’s on me.”

“Mom.” He wrapped his arms around his crying mother. “You’re allowed to be selfish sometimes.” He told her. “I love you.”

Natasha kissed both of their heads. “I mean, you would’ve ended up with us either way.” She commented. She got two sets of confused looks. “Fury said that if I were to kidnap you, he’d help us all disappear.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Mama!” And, “Natasha!” Were the shocked outbursts from her wife and son. Then, “So this means I get off scot-free, while Wanda gets grounded for like 6 months, right?”

“Absolutely not, Mister.” Pepper said with a laugh.

  
  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay?


End file.
